33 Movie Night!
by KarNep
Summary: Nepeta and Karkat were looking for something fun to do, and Karkat suggested to watch some "RomComs". NepetaxKarkat KarkatxNepeta


I don't own Homestuck in any way ;3

* * *

":33 ‹ Hey, Karkitty! Whatch'a doing?" Nepeta popped up from behind Karkat, smiling. "OH JEGUS! Gog dammit Nepeta, don't sneak up on me like that. Anyways I am not really doing anything right now considering there is nothing worth my time to indulge in," Karkat jumped about three feet in the air from the surprise. Nepeta giggled, going around to stand in front of Karkat. "It's funnier that way! Beside that, I'm here! Nobody wants to talk to me because they're busy doing other things, but I don't care about that. So...Am I worth your time?" "Well ,as considering anything else I could be doing right now would probably make me want to kill myself yes, you are indeed worth my time." Karkat patted her on the head. "Yay!" Nepeta smiled patted the other's head as well. So what do you want to do?" He flinched slightly as she patted his head. "Hmm..." Nepeta fiddled with her tail before answering, "I dunno, I just came to talk to you!" "Well I have a lovely collection of the greatest movie genera in history if you would like to watch a 'RomCom' or something, but if not I wouldn't be surprised…" Karkat mumbled. He didn't expect Nepeta to watch movies with him anyway. Nepeta tilted her head a little. "What's the matter, Karkitty? I'll watch it if you want me to!" "Wait seriously? You're not just gonna bail on me ten minutes in, because Sollux did that once and it was not cool!" Karkat looked surprised for a moment before returning to his usual scowl. "Nah,I haven't watched a lot of movies before so I'd love to! Sollux is mean, then..So what movie is it?" Nepeta questioned, dropping her tail to mess with her hat. "Well 'Hitch' is a pretty good one, if you have not seen it that is.." Karkat ran a hand through his already messy hair as he thought of his favorite titles that Nepeta might enjoy. "Hmmm...No, I don't think I have! If you say it's good, then I'll watch it," Nepeta smiled, excited to watch the movie. "Alright, you can go wait in the living room and I will get us some snacks and start the movie." Karkat then sauntered off to the kitchen to make popcorn. "Okay!" Nepeta told him and made her way to the living room, curling up in the corner of the couch comfortably. A few moments later Karkat returned with a large bowl of popcorn, two ordinary cola sodas, and two bottles of water. He placed the items on the coffee table in front of the couch before going to his movie shelf, finding "Hitch", and proceeding to put it into the movie player. He then turned off the lights before going to sit on the couch about 2 feet away from Nepeta. "Cool!" Nepeta grinned at Karkat, grabbed a bottle of water, took a sip, and turned her attention to the TV contently. As the movie played, Karkat would occasionally comment on the characters' words or actions but otherwise remained silent and payed close attention to the movie, the tv light in the dim room highlighting his features with a faint blue-ish glow

. ~The movie goes on~

Nepeta was absorbed in the movie at this point, her eyes not leaving the screen. "It's a good movie..." She said absentmindedly. Karkat's gaze flicked to Nepeta as she spoke "Yeah, 'Hitch' is one of my favorites.." he replied returning his attention to the movie as it began nearing the end. Karkat leaned forward in his seat as the climax of the movie came "Go after her you douche.." he mumbled in reference to the characters in the film. Nepeta giggled a little, mentally saying the same thing...but in a nicer way. She had stretched her legs out, on the couch, in a way to where she had gotten closer to Karkat coincidentally. Karkat dully registered that Nepeta had gotten closer as the male in the movie chased after the female, and then the big kiss scene, despite how many romcoms he had seen, Karkat still felt a little awkward during these scenes, especially when somebody else was in the room with him. Nepeta rose an eyebrow at the kiss scene, not knowing what to make of it. She decided that it was sweet, as she grinned a little, quietly saying "Awww..." Karkat glanced over at Nepeta as she 'Aww'd' softly, he quirked a small smile that disappeared as quick as it came as the credits of the movie began to roll. "That was a really good movie!" Nepeta smiled and clapped for emphasis. "Yeah, still one of the best romcoms I've ever seen." Karkat said, stretching before getting up to turn on the lights. Once Karkat got up, Nepeta stretched herself fully out, taking the whole couch. "It's probably one of the best movies I've seen, but I haven't watched that many anyways..."

"Hmm, so what now?" Karkat asked as he turned off the movie player and tv "I don't know, whatefur you wanna do...If you can still think of anything," Nepeta smiled at her own cat pun. "Well I don't really have any ideas, we can watch another movie if you'd like" Karkat said gesturing to his humorously large movie shelf with everything from romcoms to Disney. "Do you have any movies with cats in it?" She sat up and eyed the shelf, jumping off the couch to see what there was. "I believe I have a few, like some animated one called Aristocats or something.." "Really? Can we watch it?" She smiled excitedly, tugging on her tail. "I don't see why not" Karkat shrugged as he retrieved the movie and put it in the player before dimming the lights once more. "Yay!" Nepeta jumped back on the couch, sitting on the edge this time. She loved movies about cats! Karkat chuckled softly as the movie started and reclaimed his spot on the couch, this time sitting ever so slightly closer to Nep. Nepeta smiled and moved over so they were right next to each other, but her eyes were still glued to the TV screen. Karkat looked over to Nep as she moved closer but otherwise didn't react as he watched the movie Nepeta was absolutely loving this movie, bobbing her head to the music whenever it played. "It's so cute!" Karkat chuckled softly at her reaction and casually does the cliche move of casually stretching then putting his arm around/behind Nepeta Nepeta jumped a little from surprise of sudden contact, but smiled even wider, leaning more toward Karkat and still keeping complete focus on the movie somehow. Karkat tensed slightly but almost immediately relaxed and hummed along with the songs in the movie, feeling content for once. Nepeta giggled, happy to see Karkat not so tense as he sometimes was. The movie was already nearing the end, too. Karkat started drifting off slightly and was fighting to stay awake as the movie was nearing it's end. Nepeta had leaned her head against shoulder at this point, and once the movie ended, she looked to Karkat."You can sleep, you know!" Karkat grumbled in reply as he lay down, pulling Nepeta down with him so she was now lying on his chest. Nepeta squeaked and tensed slightly becauase she was caught off guard. She then smiled and relaxed again after a few seconds. Karkat slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, purring so softly it would have gone un-noticed if not for the tiniest of vibrations that could be felt through his chest. Nepeta smiled at the purr and snuggled Karkat's chest. She was purring as well as she quickly fell asleep, still smiling faintly.


End file.
